Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas
Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas is the fourty-seventh episode of VeggieTales. Plot Merry Larry, an enthusiastic employee of the Spring Valley Mall, serves as "Head Elf" during the Christmas season. Each day, he hears countless children's requests for what they would like under their Christmas trees. But one little girl's request catches his attention; Little Christina just wants to help her friend, Mrs. Crespie, who lost her house in a fire, get a new house for Christmas! Merry Larry sets off on a caper to create the biggest light show ever to bring attention to Mrs. Crespie's situation. Meanwhile, the mall manager, Philip Fleagle (performed by Bob the Tomato) finds he has no lights and no head elf for the mall's spectacular Christmas display... right on the day the owner of the mall is supposed to visit! Eventually, Philip realizes what the "true light of Christmas" is really all about and helps Merry Larry rally the community to get Mrs. Crespie's in a home by Christmas. Characters *Bob *Larry *Mr. Lunt *Archibald Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Jimmy Gourd *Grandpa George *Ma Grape *The Peach Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *''Silly Songs with Larry'': Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas *Love for Christmas *Light of Christmas Fun Facts Trivia *This episode is the first for several things: **The first Christmas episode where the Countertop is decorated. **The first episode to have a countertop opening without a countertop closing. **The first episode the Peach physically appears since Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and also his last appearance to date. *It was the last episode to feature the 2010-2013 version of the VeggieTales Theme Song. In Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier, a second version of the 2010-2014 song was introduced and was used until Beauty and the Beet. *There were a few differences between the pre-production and the final. **The original title was "Miracle at Spring Valley Mall". (It may be possible they kept the title that was used in the teaser trailer they did, although they added one word.) **Bob's character wore glasses. *This was the last episode to use the VeggieTales intro used from 2010 to 2013. This is also the last speaking appearance of Pa Grape with no eyes. *This is Sara Crewe's second appearance on the show (and also her last appearance to date). Remarks *Though he never appeared in the episode, the computers in the information center are just resized models of Qwerty. Inside References *Larry telling the others on the countertop about the true meaning of Christmas is reminisces what he said in The Dinkletown Christmas Parade! Real-World References *"A Christmas Carol" is a novella by Charles Dickens, first published in London by Chapman & Hall on 19 December 1843. *"The Nutcracker" is a two-act ballet, originally choreographed by Marius Petipa and Lev Ivanov with a score by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (op. 71). The libretto is adapted from E.T.A. *"The Gift of the Magi" is a short story, written by O. Henry (a pen name for William Sydney Porter), about a young married couple and how they deal with the challenge of buying secret Christmas gifts for each other with very little money. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Christmas Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes